


It’s All Just A Game

by RainButterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Professor Bruce, Shy Bruce, Surfer Thor, anger issues, asshole thor, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner’s best and probably only friend, secretly sets him up an online dating profile.What could go wrong?An asshole that could be considered as sexy as a Norse God appears at Banner’s job propositioning him?Add that to Bruce’s constant anger issues, his lack of self confidence, and punch of depression and you’ve got yourself a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this out of the blue after reading something about Surfer!Thor/Professor!Bruce. Instead of kind Sweet Thor we have a legitimate asshole that only wants to have sex while Bruce just wants someone to love. Will Thor come around to loving Bruce like the man deserves or will Bruce settle being a plaything. 
> 
> I’m not sure if this is something I could or want to continue but I’m open for comments anytime.

“ _ I’m just trying to fuck you in your classroom.”  _

 

Oh god. Bruce felt his entire body tense at the honest reply. He stared at the blonde haired man in shock. No one had ever been so blunt with him before and it wasn’t like he was offered sex often. He wasn’t suave or good looking or anything of the sort. People generally steered clear of him. 

 

Except for this guy. 

 

“Professor, right?” The handsome,  Adonis lookalike asked. A smile dawned his gorgeous lips. “That’s what your profile said. You wanna fuck?” 

 

Bruce snapped out of his surprise, “What?” Irritation crawled into his voice. “What are you talking about?” 

 

His eyes roamed the guy’s face. It was then he realized that this man was younger than him. In fact,  _ too  _ young. There was the possibility of this being a student. 

 

A student asking if he wanted to...to…

 

And it was tempting. Bruce hadn’t had sex in over two years and he hadn’t been offered any at all. Who wouldn’t be tempted by a hot blonde wearing that tight shirt like a second skin? God, Bruce could see nips if he squinted. 

 

“Your profile. On Date Me.” The guy had a funny accent, Bruce noted. “It said your a professor. Single. I was wondering if you’d want to link up some time. I saw you were in the area so I thought I’d meet you in person. Your profile picture certainly didn’t lie.” 

 

“Dating profile?” Bruce shook his head. “I don’t have a dating profile. I don’t even date.” 

 

The man stared at him, pondering, “You are Bruce Banner? Correct?” 

 

“Yes, but I never made a dating account.” Bruce ignored how his name sounded in that foreign accent and how it made his stomach back flip. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“This,” the man whipped out his phone and with expertise, he tapped the screen before showing it to Bruce. “This is your profile.” 

 

Bruce stared at it. It was definitely him and that was definitely his information posted on the profile. The longer he looked, the more he noticed. It seemed that even online, Bruce wasn’t a catch. He didn’t even have a huge following. And to make matters worse, there were polls people could take to see if they’d rather “smash” or “pass”. It was saddening to see that there were more passes on his polls. 

 

“This is yours,” the man eyed him carefully. 

 

Bruce cleared his throat, “Uh, no, sorry. A student of mine probably set it up as a prank. This isn’t my profile.” 

 

“Oh,” the Adonis frowned. He watched Bruce with hopeful eyes. “Are you single?”

 

Bruce contemplated his answer. It seemed weird that a guy would want to meet someone in person that he had never met nor talked to online prior. But, this man was also a walking hulk of sex. Maybe the guy was used to getting what he wanted? And what he wanted now was Bruce for some odd reason. 

 

Maybe he wanted to know what it would be like to fuck a lowlife, Bruce’s mind supplied. It could be that he wanted to have a one night stand or have a couple of pity fucks for Bruce’s sake. Jesus Christ, he had seen that profile. People would rather pass on Bruce than smash. As stupid as it all sounded, it did hurt his feelings. 

 

And Bruce...Bruce wanted to give up. 

 

He craved attention. It had been months,  _ years _ , since he had a taste of affection and he missed it. He was merely a man and he had needs like every other human being. He could have hot, sloppy sex with this  _ God _ and be thrown away like a rag doll, but he wouldn’t care. One night of a good, rough, hot time would please him for the next couple of months. 

 

However, he was smart. He wasn’t just some stupid teenager with the chance to copafeel. He was an adult with responsibilities and he knew better than to bring home anyone that offered themselves. No mattering how tempting it would be. 

 

“Sorry, but I’m not dating at the moment,” Bruce thought would be the answer than an outright no, but the man smirked at him. 

 

“Who said anything about dating?” The guy leaned in close. “I just want to fuck you for the next couple of days. I’m visiting my brother for a like a week or two and I thought I’d see what was on the market.” 

 

Bruce’s knees shouldn’t be weak. His heart shouldn’t be stammering and his face shouldn’t be blushing either. For fucks sake, they were in a library! 

 

“You looked really cute on those pictures,” the handsome stranger bit his lip. “Couldn’t stop wondering what it’d feel like.”

 

It?!

 

Bruce felt as if he were going to combust into flames at any moment. If he were being honest with himself, he couldn’t stop wondering either. 

 

“Sorry.” Banner coughed shyly, awkwardly. “But I’m not...Sorry.” 

 

“Thor.” 

 

“What?” Bruce asked. What did he say that had anything to do with Norse mythology? “Sorry, but what was that?” 

 

The man chuckled, “My name is Thor.” 

 

“God of thunder?” Bruce crossed his arms. That’s a weird thing to name a kid. 

 

Thor didn’t notice his discomfort, “Aye and I carry around a big hammer too.” He eyed Bruce like a child eyeing a piece of candy. “You would be surprised.” 

 

“Do you normally walk up to strangers and proposition them with sex?” Bruce was feeling mighty warm between his legs. All of this felt so similar to his late night wet dreams. “That’s...concerning.”

 

“Depends on the stranger,” Thor smiled, amused. “Do you like the idea?” 

 

This guy was an asshole. It was written all over his stupid, fuckable face. If Bruce weren’t so blinded by the proposition, he would have told the guy to go fuck himself by now. Bruce believes that he was worth more than a few fucks from a stranger— he was the type of guy that liked to date and know someone and fall in love...then came sex. 

 

“I’m...I...No.” Bruce stammered. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. The lie forced itself out. “Sorry. I don’t...I don’t want that.” 

 

Bruce wanted someone he could go home at night to and wake up in the morning with. Multiple one night stands had never appealed to him and he was a man set in his morals.

 

Thor obviously did not like that answer. A deep frown settled across his face as he analyzed Bruce for the second time. 

 

This was quickly becoming awkward. Remind you, they were in a library. Not just any library, the University Bruce works for library. 

 

“Hey Doctor Banner, do you have a second?” And Banner could not be more grateful for the boy named Peter Parker. Thank the universe. “I have a question about the assignment Stark gave and…”

 

Bruce inwardly praised the universe, “Yes of course. Let’s move over to the tables to work.” 

 

Peter gaped at Thor. He had never seen a man that jacked in his life. Thor noticed and smirked at him. Immediately, Peter turned back to Dr. Banner with a pinkish tint dusting over his cheeks. 

 

Banner was elated to move. Peter had given him the perfect opportunity and now Bruce couldn’t thank him enough. Maybe he could add in a few points to his grades? No one would know. 

 

“Thank you Dr. Banner,” Peter smiled once the formula had been solved. “I knew I was on the right track, but I overlooked the parentheses.”

 

“We all make mistakes. It’s fine.” Banner rose from his chair. 

 

Peter bit his lip. “Uh, So, I know it’s not my business or anything, but did you know that guy?”

 

Bruce’s stomach dropped. Flashes of Peter and that hulk together nearly made him ditzy. Of course, Peter was young and vibrant. Thor was too and they’d probably...No, Bruce shouldn’t think like that. Nor should he feel jealousy. Bruce was a grown man. Older than them both and he needed to act like it. Whatever Peter and that god wanted to do, it was none of his business. 

 

“Not really,” Bruce shrugged. 

 

“You don’t have to lie or anything,” Peter ducked his head, avoiding Dr. Banner’s eye. “Don’t need to hide it.” 

 

Bruce frowned. What was Peter talking about? Did the kid really think he was lying about not knowing Thor so he couldn’t have- what? 

 

“He looked really pissed when I walked over,” Peter continued. “He saw me coming and he was really, really mad.” He shrugged. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” 

 

“Peter,” Bruce said softly. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Peter looked up and all Bruce saw was a cherry tomato faced kid, “He was giving you the googly eyes, you know! He wanted to climb you like a tree and I walked over and ruined your moment.” 

 

Oh, this sweet innocent little boy. 

 

“He wasn’t my boyfriend,” Bruce scoffed. It wasn’t like he’d ever get one of those. All that asshole wanted was a sex toy for a couple of days. “You didn’t interrupt anything important.”

 

“He surely thought it was,” Peter murmured. Even his ears were tinged with pink. “He glared at us the whole way here.”

 

Cautiously, Bruce gazed over the library. Adonis was not in sight, thank Jesus. He was so done with that mess and… Oh right. 

 

“Uhm, Peter,” Bruce cleared his throat. “Do you know if there is anyone in the class that would pull a prank on me? Or at least, doesn’t like me?” 

 

Peter halted in packing his bag, “Not that I know of. Why?” 

 

“No reason, no reason,” Bruce shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Peter, gawd, had puppy dog eyes. 

 

“I heard,” Bruce was terrible with lies. “That some of the students were planning on prancing Professor Stark by the end of the semester. I thought I’d watch out if I was next.”

 

“What?!” Peter bolted from his seat. “Someone is trying to prank Mr. Stark?! Here?! Oh no, I’ve got to warn him!” 

 

“Yep, and you know how Stark is.” Bruce played along. “Better hurry. I don’t know when it’s gonna happen.” 

 

Peter saluted, “I will see you later, Doctor Banner!” 

 

Bruce nodded. He watched as Peter zipped through students. Oddly, Bruce couldn’t find the will to be angry. He should be really, really angry that someone had set up a fake profile of himself and he should be angry that an asshole found him and tried to make him his booty call. However, all Bruce could feel was loneliness. 

 

This all proved how lonely he actually was.

 

It can either be really exciting or really boring working as a teacher. Don’t get him wrong, Bruce loved his job and he’d do anything to keep it, but lately it had been missing a few... _ things _ . 

 

He missed the joy that came from his students, he missed the indulging conversations that would erupt from a single idea, and he missed, well,  _ everything _ . Now, it all seemed so blasé. 

 

Waking up every morning, didn’t seem appealing anymore. Life seemed so boring and today...today was a bit exciting.

 

Never in his life had Bruce been proposed to be someone’s...one-time thing. It brought a rush of excitement to his meager life. Not to mention the asshole was a panty dropping Norse God. 

 

Bruce wasn’t used to being the one on bottom, but...for that man...the idea wasn’t that bad. 

 

Banner mewled softly to himself. God, he had wanted to give himself away. Really, really wanted to. It was horrible. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to being someone’s play-thing for a nights just for some attention. 

 

_ He wanted to climb you like a tree _ , Peter’s voice rang bells. 

 

For the first time, in a long time, Bruce masturbated that night. 

 

-Thorbruce- 

 

Tuesday nights were always celebrated at the pub. 

 

“So I’m just left sitting there!” Stark complained. “Can you believe that? No one in their right mind had the sense to help a guy stuck in a middle of...Bruce? Bruce are you okay?” 

 

Banner snapped out of his slump, “Oh, yeah Tony, I’m fine.” 

 

“You’ve been daydreaming for the past twenty minutes. What’s on your mind big fella?” Stark rubbed his arm softly. “Anything I can do for you?” 

 

Bruce squirmed, “Someone made a dating profile for me and I think it was a students trying to prank me. I didn’t know about it until a guy showed up and asked if I wanted to...to…” shame spread a crossed his face. “You know.” 

 

Stark stilled. A moment of silence passed and Bruce gained the courage to look his only friend in the face. And Stark...Stark looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

“Tony!” Mortification crawled into Banner’s voice as realization settled in.  “Tony, why would you do something like this?” 

 

Stark threw his hands up, “I’m so sorry Bruce! I didn’t think a creep would show up! I just thought you’d like someone to date. You always seem so… Look, I am so sorry. I will delete the entire thing!” 

 

“How long have you been doing this?” Bruce was hurt. “You don’t think I can get a date on my own?” 

 

“No! No! That’s definitely not what I meant! I just wanted to speed up the process!” Stark was failing under Bruce’s pained expression. “I never meant to hurt you Bruce. I just wanted you to be happy! I am so sorry. I will never do anything like this again.” 

 

“What did Stark do?” 

 

Both scientists jumped at eerie voice. 

 

“Holy shit Nat!” Tony clutched his chest. “You could have given us a heart attack! Make a noise dammit!” 

 

Natasha’s noise wrinkled, “What did you do?”

 

Before Stark could answer, Bruce did it for him, “He created a dating profile for me without my permission. Turns out people would rather pass me than smash.”

 

“He did what?” Nat’s voice was dangerously low. 

 

Stark cowered, “I didn’t think-!” 

 

“That’s nothing new,” Nat rolled her eyes. Her voice was still clipped,  “You should know better by now Stark. Stop messing with other people’s business.” 

 

Bruce sunk into the bar stool, “He was just trying to be nice. Don’t hurt him.” 

 

“I am sorry,” Tony threw his arms around his friend. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

 

Natasha sat in the empty spot next to Stark, “You both are pathetic.” 

 

“Shut it Nat!” Tony snapped. He hugged Bruce tighter, “I am so sorry Brucie-kins! I will never interfere with your love life ever again!” 

 

“Tony!” Bruce blushed. “You don’t have to say that so loud!” 

 

“Oops, Sorry!” Stark gazed at the uninterested pub-goers. No one was paying attention to them so he shrugged it off. “I didn’t mean for a creep to find you.”

 

“A creep?” Natasha rose a perfectly arched brow. Stark theorized that she was an assassin disguised as a professor. There was no way anyone could look so deadly, yet so sexy. “Is someone bothering you, Banner?”

 

The threat was obvious. Banner and Stark tensed. 

 

“No,” Bruce swallowed his scotch. “Nothing so far. At least, not anymore.” 

 

Bruce wasn’t a drinker. On occasion he would sip a little wine, however on his worst days he would allow himself a case of unholy water. 

 

He thought of Thor. 

 

That Norse lord was probably getting his dicked sucked right now while Bruce was crying in a bar. 

 

Music began to blare and people hopped from the bar to dance. Stark stood and offered his hand to Bruce, “Dance with me?” 

 

Bruce stared at the hand, “Tony. You know I don’t dance.”

 

“Come on,” Tony whined. “Let me make your night a little fun. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Bruce grimaced before taking Starks hand. Oh what the hell, it wasn’t like the nice could get any worse. 

 

The shuffled on the dance floor, earning a snicker from Natasha. Bruce could feel anxiety spark up his back as Tony swayed his hips sexily. 

 

It was going well until someone bumped Bruce from behind. Tony stopped dancing immediately. 

 

“Tones?” Bruce questioned softly. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Tony pointed behind him, “Uh, I think your night has turned around.”

 

Bruce doubled back, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Someone cleared their voice. Bruce whipped around to see Thor, standing there waiting on him. 

 

“Hey, darling,” Thor licked his lips. “You want to dance with me?” 

 

Tony tore his hands away from Bruce’s, “I guess I’ll just leave you guys alone.” And fled back to the bar where Natasha was watching with curious eyes. “Have fun!” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked, taking a step backward- bumping into another couple. “Sorry.” 

 

Thor hummed, eyes wandering to bar, “Was that your boyfriend?” 

 

“What? No.” Bruce answered then backtracked. “Even if he was that’s none of your business.” 

 

Thor grinned. There was something dangerous in his eyes. He gripped Bruce’s hips, bringing them closer to his own. His accent washed in Bruce’s ears, “It really wouldn’t. I just want you to know I can do you better than he ever could.” 

 

“Are you drunk?” There was no way anyone in the right state of mind would say something so crass. “Did you follow me here?” 

 

“Nay,” Thor shook his head. “I was here before you. I think it was destiny that brought us together again.” 

 

“I-“

 

Before Bruce could speak, Thor began to grind on him in rhythm with the music. Slow, languid strokes together...in public. Bruce barely suppressed his moans. 

 

Thor saw. 

 

“Oh, you like that.” Thor chuckled. “We could take this somewhere private. Maybe the bathroom or my place or maybe even yours.” 

 

Bruce could feel Thor’s large erection poking him. He looked down between their groans and wow. Thor was huge. 

 

“You look like you need some relief,” Thor grunted. “Always the working type. Your profile said you were a scientist. That’s so fucking hot.” 

 

Scientist kink?

 

“You want to fuck me?” Bruce’s mouth moved without his permission. It was getting hot in this club. “That’s why you want to fuck me?” 

 

He felt dirty. 

 

It was thrilling. 

 

“God, yes,” Thor admitted. “I saw your profile and I knew you were a fucking twig. Have you looked at yourself? All nerdy and lonely, I bet you need me. I bet you want my dick. You’d look so good underneath me.” 

 

Bruce was so hard. He was straining not to come on spot. 

 

“I…” He gasped when Thor grabbed a handful of ass. “I think you should stop!” 

 

The moment was completely ruined. Thor stopped just like he asked and it felt so wrong. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Thor gazed over Bruce’s lithe body. “Did I hurt you?” 

 

“We are in public,” Bruce whispered and maybe he was slightly drunk. “We look indecent.” 

 

“Then I guess we can go somewhere private,” Thor nipped on his ear. “You’d like that? I’ll let you fuck yourself on my stick. Take what you need.” 

 

Bruce was finished fighting. He was lonely and maybe a couple of fucks were all what he was good for. No one wanted to date him so he might as well make himself useful. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

It was an initiate request, but Bruce deserved some things after all. 

 

Thor grinned at the request and followed it through. His tongue expertly wrapped itself around Bruce’s and his hands squeezed delightedly at his backside. Bruce outright moaned. 

 

“That’s right baby,” Thor fiddled with Bruce’s belt. “Make those noises just for me.” 

 

Bruce pulled away, “We are in public.” 

 

“Then let’s go,” 

 

And that’s how Bruce ended up in a fancy hotel with a Norse Sex God stripping himself bare while eyeing Bruce.

 

“S-so,” Bruce said, regretting the deduction to ever leave the pub. Tony and Nat  cheering him on would never be forgotten. “You like...scientists?”

 

Thor was only in his boxers whilst Bruce was still full dressed laying on the soft, silky bed sheets. 

 

“Mmh,” Thor fiddled with Bruce’s pants button. “You fine with a blow job?”

 

“I…” Bruce had never been asked that before. “Uhm, I, yes?” 

 

“You don’t sound sure,” Thor pulled his pants and boxers down. He marveled at Bruce’s dick, “Aw, you aren’t small at all.”

 

Bruce blushed, “Is that a bad thing?” 

 

Thor nuzzled the large erection, “Not at all.” And gave it a tiny lick. “I can do you all day.” 

 

Bruce gasped when his entire length was absorbed by the giant mouth. He arched backwards and clawed at the mattress. 

 

“You look so beautiful,” Thor pulled off with a pop. “I’m going to have so much fun wrecking you.” 

 

-Thorbruce- 

 

It was absolutely fun what Thor does. He travels, enters surf contests, win money, and have a bunch of exciting sex. He could do whatever he wanted and no one could ever tell him no. He lived a carefree life. Rejection was futile. 

 

Bruce writhing on his back proved it so. 

 

“You can’t wait?” Thor teased the tip of his cock. “You want me to fuck you?” 

 

He like the type that put up fights. He loved those that were torn between wanting and not. Always, would they fall victim to his charm. 

 

Bruce gasped, “Thor, I’m going to…” 

 

“Not yet,” Thor scolded. He wasn’t ready yet. “You don’t get to come until I’m inside you.” 

 

“C-condoms,” Bruce cried out as Thor’s thumb pressed down on his cock slit. “Do you have condoms?” 

 

Thor had totally forgotten about those. Luckily he carried a couple in his pockets, you’d never know when you’re going to need them, “Yeah, I got some. Shut up and look slutty for me.” 

 

Bruce cried and whined, twisting all over the place making Thor a little angry and aroused. 

 

“Stop moving,” Thor warned. “Or I will fuck you raw.” 

 

Bruce stilled completely. His eyes widened in fear.

 

“You shouldn’t worry,” Thor blew kisses along his thigh. “I’m clean. But I know you’d much rather me with a condom.” 

 

Pitifully, Bruce nodded. 

 

The moment Thor had seen Bruce’s profile, he was smitten. Lust had taken over all his senses. 

 

Scientist? Thor was always attracted to smart people. Especially someone who could beat his brother at wits. Shy? Oh, Thor loved a challenge. Dark haired? A wet dream come true. 

 

It was just his luck that he would be in the area for a couple days. 

 

“Oh, oh god,” Bruce was reduced to murmurs and tears. “Right there, baby, right there.” 

 

Thor was an asshole. He knew this and acknowledged it. It wasn’t like he ever tried to hide it. He was upfront with what he wanted- always. Thor wanted sex and that’s exactly what he asked for when he met Bruce. He saw that lame profile online and thought,  _ I should make his day better. _ Then proceeded to think about how his dick would feel inside this twink. 

 

Bruce was a lonely, misfortunate man and Thor used that to his advantage. Everybody need some loving some time and that’s what Thor was giving him that in form of a rough fuck or two. It had felt just as amazing as he thought, breaking coming when he felt that tightness around his large dick. 

 

Through the haze, Thor had torn off Bruce’s shirt and managed to bruise the man’s nipples. He gripped, clamped, and chewed on the pink pectorals until they were a staunchly purple. 

 

“Fuck your hot,” Thor cursed as he slammed repeatedly into Bruce. “You’re taking my cock better than any whore. You used to this? You’re used to having a big one up your ass?”

 

Bruce shuddered, shaking his head back and forth and crying out in passion. 

 

“I’m about to come,” Thor roared. “You look so good. You want to come too?” 

 

“I...I…” Bruce jolted. His hips stuttered and oh. 

 

Thor smirked, “Gorgeous.” 

 

He continued to rut until he came. 

 

Bruce panted softly. Thor cracked a grin when he realized that he wa probably the best fuck Bruce has ever had in his entire life. 

 

Banner began to move- closing his legs, but Thor forced them apart. Bruce looked up at the man above his used body. 

 

“I’m not finished yet,” Thor leaned down and gave Bruce a searing hot kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life. “I’m going to fuck you all night, did you forget?” 

 

Bruce shook. “I-I didn’t.” 

 

A thrill traveled down his spine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has more love than the thought.

_ “Stop, please, god, go slow.”  _

 

Thor grinned. He peeped his head up and slowly gave Bruce a lick, “Is this slow enough for you?” 

 

“I have work in a few minutes.” Bruce whined. “I can’t be late.” 

 

This was the first time Bruce had ever woke to his cock in someone’s mouth. Thor’s mouth was so hot and warm and wet- it’s surprising that he hasn’t come yet. 

 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Thor grinned, adding another lick. “You should miss work. Spend the entire day with me.” 

 

Bruce moaned, painfully, “I can’t.” 

 

“Why not?” Thor lifted Bruce by his hips and took a look at his work from last night. “You’re still open. I bet you are so sore. Do you really want to go to work? Especially with a limp?” 

 

Bruce screwed his eyes shut. 

 

“Everyone will know how much of a whore you were for me,” Thor licked his lips. “How you let me fuck you. You love it when a big cock fills you.”

 

Thor felt himself getting hard. Fuck, this old guy was hotter than he thought. 

 

“Stop.” Bruce tried to move out of his grasp. He closed his eyes- disgust written all over his face. “Let me go.” 

 

“You don’t like that?” Thor noticed and grinned. “You don’t like it when I talk dirty to you? Or is only during sex?” 

 

“Please stop,” Bruce felt anger rising. He honestly didn’t want to cause a scene this early in the morning so he pleaded, “Please just let me go.” 

 

Strong, gentle hands slowly lowered him on the bed and removed themselves. Bruce peeked an eye open to see Thor...thinking? Was that a thinking face or was he glaring? 

 

“What’s the matter?” Thor asked, his voice like gravel. “Usually, I don’t get turned down another round. But with you, I am always being rejected. What’s the matter?”

 

“I have to get ready for work,” Bruce sat up. “I can’t miss. Not again.” 

 

“So if you didn’t have to work,” Thor rubbed his chiseled chin. “You’d be spending your morning with me?” 

 

Bruce frowned. What the hell was this guy? He didn’t know the answer. Maybe? Okay, yes he would have spent the morning. God, with a blow job first waking up? Who gets those? Bruce would have been happy to stay if he didn’t have to work. 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce admitted. He rubbed his wrists where bruises lay. Thor had been rough last night ( grabbing Bruce’s wrists and fucking into him without a care), but not too rough. “I would have liked to.” 

 

Thor rose from the bed and stretched. All his muscles- Jesus Christ was it humanly possible to have that many muscles?- flexed. Bruce took it all in, drinking the sight of his Norse God lover,  _ I can’t believe I managed to smash that _ . 

 

“Would you like anything to eat?” 

 

Bruce didn’t hear the question. All he wanted was a bath. And new clothes. Definitely new clothes. He had an hour or two before his first morning class...he could make it home and change then go straight to work. That was a good plan. 

 

A wisp of cool air whipped his bare chest. Bruce shivered, acutely aware that he was still naked. He glanced at Thor who also remained naked. 

 

It was weird. How could someone like Thor ever want to have sex with someone like him? Bruce was old, a little chubby (he’s getting in the age. He wasn’t as young and fit as he used to be), and he definitely wasn’t the type of person to be supermodel sexy at his age. God, he envied Tony. Those Starks aged like wine. Why didn’t Thor go for him instead? 

 

“Is it the wrinkles?” Bruce asked allowed. He hadn’t meant for the question to slip his mouth. 

 

Thor stopped stretching, “What?”

 

“Do you get off on wrinkles or something?” Bruce covered himself. “There are younger professors you could have chased after...I mean…” 

 

“Oh! You’re asking me what I like, correct?” Thor smiled, rounding the bed to stand beside Bruce’s sitting figure. He leaned in close, bringing his hand underneath the cover to palm Banner, and he whispered softly, “I like dark haired, lonely, little twinks like you. I like beggars and smart, really smart ones.”

 

His hand circled around Bruce, pumping him under the covers. 

 

“I love the insecure ones,” He continued. Bruce grimaced. The scientist placed a hands on Thor’s shoulder to stop him, but he couldn’t find the will. Thor chuckled, squeezing his lover tightly, “You aren’t even ugly. Fuck. I wish you could see yourself.” 

 

Bruce heart sped, “I’m about to-“ 

 

“I know,” Thor ripped the cover off of him and pounced. “You really shouldn’t hide yourself. Let me fuck you again.” 

 

Bruce felt himself be slammed into the bed, “T-Thor!” 

 

Just as Thor lifted his legs (to spread them, of course), there was the sound of a  _ ting  _ from Bruce’s pants. Bruce pushed Thor off with a third of his might and managed to knock the towering hulk on the other side of the bed. He reached on the floor from his pants and dug for his phone. 

 

_ Tony: Bruce? Are you alive? Are you coming to work today? I already told everyone you were sick. But seriously are you alive? Text me back.  _

 

Bruce throat tightened. Tony always cared about him. Probably the only person in the world who did. 

 

“Who is it?” Thor grumbled. He was unhappy about being pushed. “Is if your boyfriend from the bar?” 

 

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Bruce snapped. 

 

Thor rose a brow, a knowing look on his face, “Oh. I get it.” 

 

“Get What?” Bruce asked, fear clawing up his back. He stood from the bed. “There’s nothing to get. I have to go to work.” 

 

“You like him,” Thor grinned. “He doesn’t like you the same way.” 

 

It was like cold water being poured onto a sleeping bull. Bruce turned to Thor, red in the face, and very, very  _ angry _ . “First of all, we are just friends! I don’t like him like that! You-! Fuck you!” 

 

And Thor laughed. Laughed at Bruce. 

 

“You really thought he would like someone like you?” Thor asked, plagued with giggles. “I saw him. That man craves excitement. You are boring. Let me guess, he has to beg you to go outside? He wants someone adventurous and young. He’d never love you.” 

 

Bruce felt his eyes water. He knew that. He always knew that, but sometimes he hoped. He’d  _ imagine  _ a life with Tony. It was futile to think he’d be what Tony wanted. He knows, he’s done the calculations. 

 

“Just climb back into bed with me,” Thor motioned for him with his hand. “Let me give you some excitement.” 

 

Bruce growled inhumanly and reached for the lamp on the nightstand, “Fuck you! I hope you die in hell!” 

 

Thor jumped before the lamp could hit him. His eyes widened. Shit, he hadn’t been expecting that. 

 

“You really want to talk shit?” Bruce asked. His eyes and hair were wild. “Step over here!” 

 

“Woah,” Thor held up his hands. “Calm down.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Bruce yelled. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if people could hear him or if he’d go to jail again. “You don’t know me! I will kick your ass!” 

 

“I doubt that,” Thor rolled his eyes. 

 

Turns out, he spoke sooner than he thought. Bruce hopped OVER the bed and all Thor remembered was Banners anger and darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh Tony,” Bruce cried into his phone. “I think I killed him. He isn’t responding. I’m scared. I don’t want to go back to jail! They’re going to take me in for life this time! I..,I can’t go there! Not again. Oh Tony, what am I going to do?” 

 

Tony gaped on the other side, “Calm down. We can… we can hide the body. I know a few guys who aren’t so innocent. We can dispose of it. Never seen again. I won’t let anyone get you. You won’t go to jail.” 

 

“But...but I think I murdered him,” Bruce sniffed. “It wouldn’t be right. This guy has a family.”

 

“And so do you,” Tony hissed. “What hotel are you in?” 

 

Thor groaned. 

 

“Tones! I think he’s waking up!” Bruce wiped his face. “I didn’t kill him! Thank god! Okay, okay! I gotta go!”

 

Bruce sighed. 

 

“What...the...fuck?” Thor blinked. “What happened?” 

 

“I might have put you in a temporary coma,” Bruce turned away shyly. “I’m sorry. I’ve got anger issues. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” He winced at his words. “I shouldn’t have hit you at all. I’m sorry.” 

 

Thor stared, “How long was I out?” 

 

“Three hours,” Bruce ducked his head. “I thought you were dead.” 

 

“You…” Thor said slowly. “You knocked me out?” 

 

A nod. 

 

“That’s impressive,” Thor grinned, wolfishly. “Not everyone can beat me at combat, but you did catch me off guard. Next time, I will win.” 

 

“Next time?” Bruce was baffled. “There isn’t a next time. I hurt you.” 

 

“For a twink,” Thor eyed him with that predatory stare. “You pack quite a punch. I haven’t been hit like that since my father and I wrestled. Kinky…” he purred. “You are full of surprises.” 

 

Bruce stepped back, appalled, “Does everything about you have to deal with sex?” 

 

“I can’t help it,” Thor chuckled. “You’re making it hard.” 

 

Talk about double entendres. 

 

“I’m leaving,” Bruce said. Thor noticed the man was dressed in yesterday’s outfit. “I’ve already missed work. I...They’re going to be mad at me. I can’t miss another day.”

 

“Live a little,” Thor shrugged. “So what? You missed a day. It shouldn’t matter.” 

 

It mattered to Bruce because the last time he missed work- he had been sent to rehab. He had gone off the deep-end and literally  _ snapped  _ in one of his classes. He had thrown books, cursed, and screamed and LOST IT. Tony had to claw him out with the help of other staff and security. No one knew what had set him off, hell,  _ Bruce _ had even forgot what happened. 

 

_ “Dude,” Tony gaped at him. “You threw an entire desk! That hung is heavier than my fridge!”  _

 

_ Bruce had tears in his eyes, “I don’t...I’m so sorry…” he could see the bruise on Tony’s jaw. “I hurt you. Oh god, I hit you didnt I? I didn’t mean to. I would never purposely hurt you. Jesus, Tony—“ _

 

_ Tony wrapped his arms around him, “I know you wouldn’t.” _

 

They didn’t want to fire him. Bruce had been good to them all these years and he was a really nice guy. So, they gave him a sabbatical to get himself together. He promised he’d never lash out again. 

 

And look what just happened. 

 

Thor truly knew how to piss him off. 

 

“Are you..?” Thor asked, carefully. 

 

Bruce was shaking. He turned away from Thor and tried his best to keep his composure. He wouldn’t cry in front of a one night stand. He definitely wouldn’t cry in front of an asshole one night stand either. 

 

“I’m leaving.” Bruce shakingly walked out of the hotel room. 

 

The walk shame. It was indeed shameful. Limping out of Thor's room, he could feel people staring. They obviously knew that Adonis occupied the suite. They were riddled why an old wrinkled man walked out with a limp. Of course, they knew the answer, but  _ why him _ ? 

  
  
  
  


When he made it to his apartment, Bruce collapsed on his bed and slept for the rest of the morning. When he woke for the second time that day, he showered then checked his phone. Two missed calls from Tony and a text from Nat. 

 

_ Nat: When you get this, call me.  _

 

“Nat?” 

 

“You killed someone? Did you hide the body?” She asked. A chill ran down Bruce’s spine. She was being  _ serious _ . “I have lawyers. Some good friends some bad. Don’t worry nothing will happen to you.”

 

Bruce gulped, “Where do you and Tony get these sources from?” 

 

“Are you okay?” Her voice innocent. “Did he hurt you?” 

 

“No one can hurt me,” Bruce gave a depreciating smile. “You know that.” 

 

“Not physically, Maybe, but emotionally,” Natasha gritted. “Did he harass you?” 

 

“Nat…” 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Her voice darkened. “Where is he?” 

 

Tony’s theory about Natasha being a super assassin didn’t sound so awful now. Maybe he was right? 

 

“I’m fine Nat,” Bruce rubbed his face. “He’s fine too. I left him at the hotel. It was just a bad one night stand. I shouldn’t have left with him last night. I knew he was trouble.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Nat sighed. “It was my fault. I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have cheered you on.” 

 

Bruce sniffed, “Its fine. It...I don’t really feel like talking. Can I call you back later? Or not?” 

 

“Yeah,” Natasha’s knuckles popped loud enough to be heard over the phone. “I’ve got business to handle. Talk to you later, Banner.” 

 

Bruce swallowed, “Bye Nat.”

 

He threw on an old pair of green and white striped pajamas and grabbed a tub of vegan ice cream. He should be grading papers or starting on a new assignment, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he sat on his couch and watched gaudy television shows that Tony adored. 

 

His phone beeped. 

 

_ Tony: Parker told me that someone is out to prank me! Ohmagod.  _

 

Another beep. 

 

_ Tony: I’m scared. Jesus. I teach NERDS. The nerds who can hack into the PENTAGON _ . 

 

And another. 

 

_ Tony: What have I don’t to deserve this?  _

 

Bruce smiled at his phone. Oh, he had forgotten all about that little lie he had told Parker. 

 

_ Bruce: Better watch out.  _

 

_ Tony: you are unhelpful :( _

 

_ Tony: But I still love you  _

 

Bruce reread the texts. His heart sped at that one line:  _ “But I still love you” _ . Tony was always open with his friends and he did love them,  _ love Bruce _ , but not as a lover would love him. Bruce is a friend. Like a brother actually. 

 

He ignored the last text and decided it was time for him to take another nap. Thor had been an asshole and his words had stung deeper than Bruce would have liked. He was used to being bullied and taunted, but something about Thor’s words opened newer and older wounds. 

 

His phone began to play the Star Trek theme. 

 

Tony was calling him. 

 

“Hey babe,” Tony answered flirtatiously. “The guys and I were wondering if you’d like to join us. We are going to the movies to see that new sci-fi flick. You in?” 

 

“I don’t really feel so good Tony,” truth be told, Bruce didn’t want to be a bother. “I had a rough day. I’m sure you don’t want me to be a downer.” 

 

“I want you here,” Tony made his voice small. God, Bruce could imagine the puppy dog face. “Everyone is going to be here. You should too.” 

 

“No, it’s alright,” Bruce whispered. “I can’t. You know...I don’t want to lose my temper again. You know how I get. I don’t want you around that.” 

 

“Bruce.” 

 

“Tony.” 

 

“Cmon. For me. For you.” Tony was beginning to sound frustrated. “Let’s make up for what happened last night.”

 

Sighing, Bruce asked, “Who all is going to be there?” 

 

“Grace, Hank, Sam,” and softly, Tony added, “Steve.” 

 

Oh. Steve. 

 

“No it’s okay. Last night wasn’t your fault. I really don’t want to go out. You guys have fun. You don’t need me.” It hurt to say it out loud. “Tony, have fun.” 

 

And he hung up. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, there were roses waiting on his desk. Bruce eyed them. Red. Crimson. Coral. Blood. Beautifully assorted by shape and size, the roses were presented. At first, Bruce suspected it to be a prank and carefully prodded the roses. 

 

“Those are beautiful.” 

 

Bruce’s face flushed, “Grace!” 

 

They were beautiful. Maybe they were from Tony? For him not coming to the movies? Jesus, that was just too sweet. Tony loved doing sweet things, so there was the possibility of it. 

 

“Secret admirer?” She rounded the desk. Her eyes gleaming, “Doctor Banner...Do you have someone?” 

 

“I...uh...no.” Bruce blushed to the tips of his ears. “No one. Not like anyone is interested.” 

 

Grace eyes the flowers, “Well, it looks like somebody is.” 

 

“I guess,” and Bruce had the right to hope. He had the right to  _ imagine  _ that those flowers came from Stark. “I don’t know. It could be a prank.” 

 

He peeked at the flowers. Red Roses...Affection and Love. Coral Roses...Lust and Desire. 

 

His mind flickered to Thor. 

 

“Oh no,” his stomach dropped. He wanted to throw the flowers away. Burn them. “I can’t have these.” 

 

Grace gave him an odd look. “And why not? Someone obviously put in the effort to avoid security to sneak these in. Wow, they are so pretty. Flowers like these are expensive.” 

 

Bruce felt blood drain from his face, “Expensive?” 

 

“Very. Someone must really like you.” She giggled, unaware of how sick it made Bruce. “I’ll see you later. My classes start in fifteen.”

 

Bruce nodded, “See you later.” 

 

That left him and the flowers. He glared at then. Maybe if he did it long enough, they’ll disappear. However, as a scientist, he knew it was impossible. Yesterday was a nightmare. Those flowers were just a reminder of that. 

 

Thor had insulted him. Called him a whore and a slut and insecure and old. Bruce hated every second of it. He was never into name calling- especially not during sex. Thor got off on that stuff and Bruce couldn’t see why. It was disgusting to call your partner out of their name or to make fun of them. Bruce couldn’t...he would  _ never  _ be so horrid. 

 

And then he knocked the guy out. That was after he made a fool of himself- telling the guy he’d kick his ass and daring him to walk over like some twelve year old with anger issues. Damn, Bruce had really been stupid. 

 

“How would be have..?” Bruce touched the rose petals. “How could he have known this was my room?” 

 

Maybe it  _ wasn’t  _ Thor. 

 

With that possible, Bruce continued his day. No problems whatsoever. 

  
  
  
  


Loki glared at Bruce, “What brings you here? To my domain?” 

 

Loki, the school Librarian and devil that wears Prada (Tony’s description, not Bruce’s) and the most villainous bitch on the planet (Bruce’s description). He draped himself in black and always had a cynical air to him. 

 

“My monster,” Loki grinned, lazily. “What do you need?”

 

Monster. That’s what Loki has been calling him since his break down. 

 

_ “What a beast! If I had known you had that much power Banner, I would have made you angry a long time ago,” Loki chuckled. “Such a monster!”  _

 

Tony thinks that it’s Loki’s way of flirting with Bruce, but he wasn’t so sure. However, Nat pointed out that whenever Bruce was around Loki, the mischievous librarian would become rigid and less snarky. Somewhat quiet, actually. 

 

And...friendly. 

 

_ “He’s so into you!” Tony squealed. “He was giving you the googling eyes. God. And that sleazy smirk he wears when your around!”  _

 

Bruce didn’t want to think about that. Loki could never want him. The guy seemed straightforward and he never once asked Bruce on a date. Plus, Loki probably had people lined up to date. Bruce would be the last of that line. 

 

“A class set of..”

 

“I already have a stack ready,” Loki smirked. Proud of himself. “What happened to you Banner? Stark was worried yesterday. He was a complete wreck. Were you sick?” 

 

“Something like that,” Bruce muttered. 

 

“I missed you too,” Loki’s green eyes flickered yellow for a second. He placed a hand against his soft cheek and the other around his waist. “It’s a shame. You are the highlight of my day.” 

 

“You don’t even talk to me,” Bruce knitted his brows in confusion. “Why would I be your highlight?” 

 

“Watching you is fun,” Loki grinned devilishly. “It’s adorable how you fret around the students in the library. So cute.” 

 

Bruce blushed, “There’s got to be something else exciting. Something better than me.” 

 

“Well,” Loki tapped his jaw. “My brother has come back into town. Bit of a loony if you know what I mean. Not really the smartest either.”

 

Bruce frowned, “He’s your brother. You shouldn’t be talking about him like this.” 

 

“Ugh,” Loki rolled his eyes. “You haven’t met him. He’s father’s golden child. He always gets what he wants.” 

 

“And you don’t?” Bruce bit playfully. 

 

Loki licked his lips, “I try.”

 

Bruce peeked over his lashes. Loki was...pretty. Very pretty. And tall. Dark haired and smart by the mouth. He would be bad for Bruce. He’d say something that would set Banner off and Loki would...Loki would probably end up in the hospital. 

 

“Anyway,” Loki cut his eyes. “He will be around for a week. God, I can’t stand him. I hate when he visits.”  

 

“Is he staying with you?” Bruce raised a brow. 

 

“Heavens no!” Loki cackled. “I’d never let him step foot in my house.” 

 

Okay? Wow. Loki must really hate his brother. 

 

“So, Beast,” Loki batted his eyes. Bryce noted that was new. “Do you have any plans this coming weekend? There’s a children’s science fair. My niece will be attending. Would be attending. She’s not really my niece, but would you like to join me?” 

 

Bruce blinked. Then his mood soured once realization settled in, “Did Tony put you up to this?” 

 

“Tony?” Loki repeated, baffled. “What does  _ Stark  _ have to do with anything? I’m merely asking you as a friend to join me on a weekend.” 

 

Bruce eyed him skeptically, “You don’t have to do this. If Stark is paying you, I can pay you more. You don’t have to act like you like me.” 

 

“Acting?” Loki rolled his eyes. “Unlike you Banner, I consider you a friend. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you slugging around the University. I just want to cheer you up. Is that so bad?” 

 

No answer. 

 

“Look,” Loki whispered. There’s a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded him Thor. “I like you. You are worth more than you think Banner and anyone would be happy to spend time with you. I want to as a friend because you are a friend to me. Is that so bad?” 

 

Banner shrugged. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce eventually answered. “I just can’t right now. I had a bad experience last night and I don’t want to…” 

 

Loki rose a perfectly arched brow, “Bad experience? You mean a date?”

 

The professor nodded. 

 

“Oh,” Loki chuckled darkly. “Who was your date? Do I need to  _ speak  _ to them?” 

 

And Loki is now added to the list of past assassins. Bruce couldn’t control the blush that spread across his face. 

 

Loki actually cared. 

 

Just like Tony. 

 

Like Natasha. 

 

Bruce smiled, a real smile, “Thanks, but I had taken care of it. I don’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

 

“If you say so, my Monster,” Loki grabbed his glasses on his desktop and began to scan the novels and textbooks strewn across his desk. “No one could ever beat you.” 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce knew it was supposed to be a compliment, but it hit like an insult. “I guess no one could.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Later, while Bruce was showering before bed, he had received a text. 

  
  


_ Unknown: Did you like my flowers? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! I’m always open to comments! I’d really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter? Is it good? Bad? 
> 
> Will Thor ever come around? Who sent the flowers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father’s Day Guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to comment!

_ “Green is such a cute color on you!”  _

 

Tony squealed. Bruce had decided to wear his green button up and jeans to work instead of his normal slacks and jacket. Gosh, Tony could be really embarrassing at times. Students sniffled their giggles and teachers turned away from the odd pair. 

 

“You should wear it more,” Tony grinned. “It brings out your eyes!” 

 

Bruce blushed. If only he had known a green shirt would be what it took to attract Tony, he would have worn it ages ago. Too bad that Tony has Steve now. 

 

“Tones,” Bruce’s voice cracked. It always cracked when he was nervous. “Stop. People are looking.”

 

“As long as they don’t touch,” Tony clicked his tongue. “I don’t have a problem.” 

 

Bruce felt the tip of his ears burn. Stark was a shameless flirt. There was no one he hadn’t flirted with (except for the students). It hadn’t taken long for Bruce to conclude that it  _ wasn’t  _ Tony who sent the flowers. Tones would have boasted about them, made the entire affair just a friendly joke. 

 

It must have been Thor. 

 

_ Or,  _ the teeny weeny voice in the back of his mind whispered.  _ You have a secret admirer that works at the school _

 

That thought made him scared. Who could like a guy like him? He was a monster. 

 

“I agree with Stark for once,” Loki appeared from the shadows. “You do look good today. Like everyday.” 

 

Tony’s smile thinned, “Hey Loki, what are you doing out of the library?” 

 

“Masterson needed help with her computer. They called me.” Loki grinned deviously toward Bruce. “Maybe you could help?” 

 

“ _ I  _ can help,” Tony interjected. He crossed his arms before throwing Bruce one of his fabulous smiles. “I will be back later this evening for lunch, okay Brucie-bear?” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and followed Stark to Masterson’s room. Bruce watched them leave- relief filling his pores. 

 

Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson working together. The world must be coming to an end.

 

Just as Bruce turned, he caught Loki staring at him. The mischievous man winked, then giggled when he saw Bruce falter. 

 

_ What the hell was that?  _ Bruce thought. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.  _ Loki knows better than to mess with me.  _

 

Quietly, Bruce slinked into his classroom. 

 

After an uneventful day- like always- Bruce was happy to be on the road home. Teaching used to be so fun and now it felt like a drag. Making a left, he turned to the nearest grocery store. There were things he needed for the apartment and it was best to get them now than to wait till the weekend when it’ll be busy. 

 

Inside, he aimlessly wandered isles- searching for anything he might need in the future. 

 

It’s Adulting 101. 

 

“Excuse me,” Someone said from behind. 

 

Bruce turned around, “Yeah?” 

 

He froze when he laid eyes on the man. It’s Thor. Fucking Thor. Bruce’s entire body remained still, fear etched itself on his face. What the fuck was Thor doing here? 

 

“See,” The Norse God grinned. He’s got a basket filled with condoms and lube and rubber bands in one hand. Dear god. “I think destiny wants us together. Do you agree?” 

 

Bruce was cold, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Shopping like you!” Thor’s voice boomed joyfully. “This was the only store that sold flavorful condoms. I didn’t know I would meet you here! Destiny is at work!” 

 

There were people staring at them.

 

“Can you keep your voice down?” Bruce hissed. “People are beginning to look. I don’t want to talk to you. Please, leave me alone.”

 

Bruce turned around to leave. 

 

“You mean you don’t miss me?” Thor followed closely behind him. “Most people never forget me. They always want a second round.”

 

Bruce didn’t respond. He kept walking. Thor's face soured. The Norse God hated being ignored. 

 

“Cmon,” Thor’s voice deepened. He whispered harshly, “What did you do? Did you run to your little boyfriend after spending the night with me? Did you left him fuck you after  _ I  _ opened you up?”

 

_ That  _ made Bruce respond.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Bruce snapped. He turned to face the larger man. “Are you angry because I don’t want to sleep with you again? Fuck you! You’re an asshole who needs to learn how to grow up!” 

 

“You weren’t saying any of this when I had your dick down my throat,” Thor pushed Bruce into the soup shelf. “You weren’t saying anything when I fucked you.” 

 

Bruce, against his own wishes, was getting hard. 

 

“You haven’t been getting dick at home,” Thor chuckled. “Fuck. I can see it. That’s why you’re so wound up. Your boyfriend hasn’t been fucking you right? I can make you feel better.” 

 

For god sakes, there are in PUBLIC. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Bruce sorrowfully answered. He was lying to himself. His body obviously wanted another round with the God. 

 

“Yes you do,” Thor smiled. He dropped his lube and condoms and rubberbands (what the fuck could he do with rubberbands?) and cupped Bruce’s jaw. “Is your boyfriend home?” 

 

“No.” Bruce answered before he processed the question. 

 

“Lemme pay for our stuff and we can head back to your place,” Thor placed an uncharacteristically soft kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “I can fuck you. Really fuck you tonight.” 

 

The moment was over when Thor pulled away. Bruce blinked and realized his basket was taken with Thor. 

 

“Holy shit,” Bruce whispered. His face emblazoned with heat. “This is not supposed to happen.”

  
  
  
  


“You bought a lot of pain medicine,” Thor said as he placed the bags in Bruce’s car. “Was I that hard on you or is there something else you aren’t telling me about?” 

 

“It’s nothing,” Bruce said defensively. “It’s not like you care.” 

 

Thor closed the trunk with a loud thump. Bruce stepped backward and eyed the man. 

 

“So?” Thor looked around. “Your place? I’m guessing you live around here?” 

 

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Bruce crossed his arms. “Thanks for buying my groceries, but you aren’t following me home.” 

 

“You really like playing hard to get,” Thor huffed. “You nearly came in your pants in the store! You can’t deny that you don’t want  _ this _ !” 

 

Bruce quivered. 

 

“If you’re afraid of your boyfriend coming home early,” Thor licked his lips. “We can go to my place.” 

 

Thor’s place. The hotel. It was safer than going home with this guy. Not that Bruce really wanted to leave with him. Thor was dangerous, he was able to open up an entirely different side of Bruce. The side that Banner hated the most. 

 

“Baby,” Thor was so close now. Their noses touched. “Let’s go.” 

  
  
  


“I don’t like being called a whore,” Bruce swallowed as Thor pushed him back on the silky sheets of the hotels bed. “I don’t like it when you talk about me that way.”

 

Thor hummed. 

 

“I...I...Fuck…” Bruce pants as Thor opened his pants and palmed him through his boxers. “I love it when you do that. I love it when you suck me off.”

 

Thor trailed kisses down his bare chest, “Keep talking, Banner.” 

 

“I haven’t had dick in a while,” Bruce admitted. “You’re the first man I’ve had in years. Since college. I graduated ages ago. Your dick feels so nice.”

 

“I know it does,” Thor grinned, biting on the elastic of Bruce’s boxers. “Tell me why it’s so good.” 

 

“It’s…” Bruce shut his eyes, relaxing as Thor brought down his underwear. “It’s a good size. The biggest I’ve ever had. You know how to use it.” 

 

He grimaced at the last line. 

 

“Somebody hurt you before?” Thor glowered. 

 

Bruce squirmed, the easiness slowly treading away, “They didn’t know what they were doing. We both didn’t. I...It hurted. Really bad.” 

 

“Hmm,” Thor didn’t sound happy. 

 

“I hurt them too,” Bruce’s breath hitched when Thor grabbed his length. “I got angry. I blacked out. They ended up worse than me.” 

 

Thor licked his lips, gazing at Bruce’s dick, “I kinda like it when your angry. You looked so fucking sexy last time.”

 

Bruce squeezed his eyes, “Please. I don’t like you turning  _ that  _ into something sexual. I’ve come close to killing people because of  _ anger. _ ” 

 

“As you wish,” Thor dropped the topic and continued with his task in hand. He lowered his head and gave and experimental lick at Bruce’s length. “Anything you want, tell me.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It hurts being alone sometimes.  _

 

“He was very handsome,” Thor said, chewing on a toothpick. He was lounging on his bed, watching a romcom when his friend had called. Now, they were talking about his latest conquest. “You should have seen him. He took dick like a champ. He was so tight and full. I thought I would break him.” 

 

“Dude I don’t wanna know,” Darcy made gagging noises. “All I asked is if you met someone and...Jesus, why do I bother?” 

 

“He limped,” Thor reminisced with a smile. “Fuck, the way he squirmed. It makes me all hot just thinking of him! And then he…” Thor frowned. “He woke up the next morning angry. I don’t even know why and he knocked me out.”

 

Darcy choked, “What?!” 

 

“I have no idea how he managed to do it, but he did. When I woke up again, he was on the phone with his boyfriend panicking,” Thor snorted. “He actually thought he had killed me.”

 

“He could have! Oh my god, Thor you have to be careful! You don’t know how many weirdos you could be bringing into your bed!” Darcy screamed. “He could have burst your skull or buried you alive or anything!” She tried to calm down, but failed. “And boyfriend? He already had a boyfriend, but he slept with you?”

 

“He said they were just friends,” Thor rolled his eyes. He had been told that before a plenty of times. “I would have liked to have another taste of him before he ran off. But just my luck to run into again at the grocery.”

 

Thor felt a pang of guilt. He saw those tears in Banners eyes when he had left the first time. He saw the hurt and the pain that himself probably caused. He had never had a one night lover to leave so sad. Usually, all of his conquests were satisfied and content, except for Bruce Banner. It was like a punch to Thor’s ego. Good thing is that he made up for it last night. 

 

“Have you spoken to your brother?” Darcy treaded carefully. “Does he know you’ve been in town?” 

 

“Of course he does,” Thor fell back on his bed. “Same as always. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. I come to talk and he ignores me.”

 

Darcy hissed, “Sorry dude.”

 

“That’s just how Loki is,” Thor sighed. “I’ve learned that he loves from a distance.”

 

Darcy hummed. 

 

“And…” Thor sighed. “How is Jane? Is she alright?”

 

“She’s fine Thor,” Darcy lowered her voice. “She doesn’t like it when you ask about her. It’s been a year man, you need to get over her.”

 

Thor laughed, “I am over her.”

 

“I can hear the pain in your voice,” Darcy cleared her throat. “Look. I’m going to be real with you. You aren’t over her. Not in the slightest. You go out and find people like her and sleep with them to fill the void. You are probably the sorriest guy I’ve ever met.” 

 

“...” 

 

“It’s going to hurt you in the end,” She warned. “Don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” 

 

“You are silly,” Thor snorted. “I am over Jane. You don’t know what you are talking about.” 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “If you say so.” 

 

The call ended. Thor dropped his phone on the floor and groaned. He knew he shouldn’t have called Darcy to talk about his latest conquests.

 

“I am over Jane,” Thor mumbled. “I don’t need her. She doesn’t need me. We are so done. We don’t even talk anymore. Why wouldn’t I be over her?” 

 

Would a person hung up on Jane have some of the hottest sex in their life with a twink named Bruce? No. Thor was so over her. 

 

“Mmh,” Thor rolled over on his side. “Bruce…” 

 

He could feel heat bubble in the bottom of gut. Bruce equaled sex. Really, really good sex. That’s what Thor really wants. He wasn’t cut out for a relationship. He tried with Jane, but that ended in tears (Thor’s) and a broken heart (Thor’s too). He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his youth fucking whatever moved. 

 

He’d have to meet Bruce again. He was starting to get in the mood. 

 

Maybe he should send flowers? His brother had told him that the languages of love could be translated through mere petals. 

 

His brother could be such a sap sometimes.

 

Thor felt his dick jump in anticipation. 

 

_ “That’s good Bruce,” Thor grasped locks of dark hair. He grinned when he heard Bruce choke. “Go slow if you need to. Not everyone can take it all on the first try.”  _

 

_ Bruce was red in the face, sweating as he tried his hardest to suck him off. His mouth was stuffed and Thor was sure he was going to die on his dick.  _

 

_ “Let me come on your face,” Thor tugged on Bruce’s hair. “I like that. I want to see it on you.” _

 

_ Bruce pulled off his dick, panting, “I want swallow it.”  _

 

_ Thor gasped. Fuck, he was not expecting that.  _

 

_ “Oh, yeah, yeah,” Thor nodded. He laid back on the bed. He wanted to fuck the hell out of Bruce’s face, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. “Swallow my cum.”  _

 

Thor’s mouth unexpectedly became dry. Bruce had been so hot last night, Thor hadn’t even expected it. 

 

They definitely needed to do that again. 

  
  
  
  
  


Oh, how things have escalated. 

 

Bruce arrived at work thirty minutes late. He didn’t have any classes today, but there was a mandatory meeting he had to attend. He had to drive from the hotel to his home, shower, change, and eat before he arrived and he rushed to the school (he tried to stay within the speeding limit. Tried). 

 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked as they filed out of the board room. “You don’t look so good.”

 

He didn’t feel good either. He could still taste Thor’s cum and he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice Thor’s dick would be in his ass. 

 

He also felt sick about it all. He wasn’t supposed to go running back. He was supposed to stay away and never let that asshole get to him again, but Thor had a charming way with words. 

 

Bruce allowed himself to be indulged and now he had to pay the consequences. 

 

The consequences being Tony’s concern. 

 

“I’m fine,” Bruce tried to smile. “I just had a rough night. Nothing to worry about.” 

 

_ “Thor! Thor!” Bruce bounced up and down on the Norse lords dick. It was so hot in the room. He felt so good. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-! Ah! Oh god! Oh god! Right there! Yes! Yes!”  _

 

_ Thor let out a gritty roar. He flipped them over so Bruce was on bottom and Thor hovered over him- pounding roughly into Bruce’s warmth.  _

 

“You don’t look so good,” Tony placed a hand to his head. “And you’re burning up! Are you getting sick?” 

 

Bruce shook his head. Thor had  _ wrecked him in the most pleasurable of ways  _ last night. He was far from being sick. 

 

“Tony! Dr. Banner!” 

 

Both men turned around. It was Steve. Bruce would usually cower at the sight of the larger man, but today he was so fucked out that he didn’t care. 

 

“Mr. Rogers,” Bruce acknowledged. “How are you?” 

 

“Fine,” Steve answered, but his eyes were on Tony. “Would you guys like to join the rest of us? We are going to Nats for a few and heading to the beach.” 

 

He’s asking them both to be polite, but Bruce knows that he only wants Tony. 

 

“I have plans,” Bruce shook his head. “You guys go ahead.” 

 

Tony eyed him weirdly, “Plans?”

 

“Are you able to make it Tony?” Steve asked hopefully. “Would you like to come?”

 

“You have plans?” Tony ignored Steve. His attention solely on Bruce, “What sort of plans? Why wasn’t I told?” 

 

“I…” Bruce couldn’t come out and say he had a  _ dick appointment _ so he lied. “I have a date.” 

 

Tony froze, “A date? With who?” 

 

There was apprehension in the air. Bruce could feel Steve staring at him. Tony didn't look happy. Not at all. In fact, he seemed distance. Icy. 

 

“Just...someone…” Bruce blushed. His anxiety began to peak. “I’ll tell you later, okay?” 

 

Tony sharply turned away from Bruce. He smiled at Steve, “Sure! I’d love to join you guys.” Sourly, he turned to Bruce again, “Talk to you later.” 

 

Bruce wondered where he had gone wrong. 

  
  
  


Thor kisses like a starved man. He pushed Bruce into the wall, not bothered by the fact the door was wide open. He hoisted Bruce by his thighs and squeezed.

 

“I was bored out of my mind,” Thor admitted. He placed rough kisses along Bruce’s jawline. “Thinking about you. Fuck. You look wonderful.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce shifted so their crotches would touch. “I was thinking about you too.” 

  
  
  
  


“So, your a surfer?” Bruce asked, drawing circles into Thor’s bare chest with his finger after an hour of fucking. “You compete for a living?” 

 

“Yes,” Thor answered, squeezing Bruce’s tush. “I was also a model, a swim coach, a lifeguard, and a few more unimportant jobs.” 

 

“You live on the road,” Bruce thumbed Thor’s nipple. “It must be exciting.” 

 

Thor bit his lip, watching as his lover plucked and twisted his nipples, “Yeah. It is.”

 

“Mmh,” Bruce wished he could live a life so exciting. He placed a kiss on Thor’s chest. “I’d love to travel.” 

 

“You should,” Thor squeezed harder on his ass. He knew there would be another round by the way things were going. “You’d love it. There are so many places to explore.” 

 

“I wish,” Bruce sighed. “It’s just a pipe dream.” 

 

They were being affectionate. Too affectionate for Thor’s liking. One night stands didn’t talk about jobs or dreams or wants and wishes.

 

“You could…” Thor rubbed Bruce’s side. “With me. You can leave this boring town and come with me.” 

 

He and Bruce on the road...together. Fuck buddies and nothing more. Thor always wanted company on his travels. He and Bruce didn’t need to share a bed, they could have as many one night stands with other people if they wanted. Bruce could just be along for the ride. Thor would pay for everything. 

 

“Are you…” Bruce pulled away. “Are you serious? I can’t quit my job for you.” 

 

Thor glared, “I never said any of that.”

 

“You insinuated it,” Bruce scoffed. “You think I’m going to lose everything I worked for just for you? We barely know each other!”

 

“I know that!” Thor’s blood rose. “It was just an idea! You’re crying over never traveling and I offered you a way out! Don’t get mad at me!” 

 

The mood was ruined. 

 

“I know your type Thor,” Bruce snapped. “I’m not going to be one of your groupies who follow you around like a dog on a leash.” 

 

Bruce sounds like Jane. He sounded exactly like her. Thor grabbed him by neck and brought him into a bruising kiss. Bruce struggled before falling into the motion. 

 

“Just shut the fuck up,” Thor whispered when he pulled away. “I’m going to fuck you again. Forget everything I said before. Traveling and my job, forget all of it. I want to focus on you. In you.” 

 

Bruce hitched in arousal. 

 

Thor smiled. His throat tightened.  _ He sounded just like Jane.  _

 

And maybe he wasn’t over her just yet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, thank you so much for reading! The comments, the kudos, and the bookmarks keep me going! I’d really LOVE to hear your opinion on this chapter. It was very difficult to write and I want to know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Have you enjoyed it so far? I know, I know, I’m a little late. I hope you like the chapter and remember to comment! I love your opinions! I read them all!

_ The way you make feel! It’s like I’m living the dream!  _

 

“Something wrong, Stark?” Loki slid up next to the man. “All of your coworkers are having a good time. Drinking and dancing. Rogers has been giving you the puppy eyes for the past hour. What’s on your mind?” 

 

Tony scoffed, “Who invited you?” 

 

“I invited myself,” Loki grinned. “What’s the matter? Usually you’ll be all over Steven. Has something changed?”

 

“And wouldn’t you like to know,” Tony scowled. “I just don’t feel good. What’s up with you?” 

 

“Whatever do you mean?”

 

Tony glared, “Why are you interested in Bruce all of a sudden? Don’t play dumb. I saw the way you teased him in the hall. I have eyes too.”

 

“I could ask you the same question.” Loki glowered. “Why are you so interested in his affairs?” 

 

“Because he’s my friend!” Tony all but shouted. “I’m afraid that he’s out there doing something stupid! What’s your excuse? What are you trying to do? Flirt with him and what? We know you won’t put out.” 

 

Loki grinned harder, “You don’t know what I’ll do.” 

 

“And that’s what I have to protect him from,” Tony pointed a finger at Loki. “People like you. Your type always uses Bruce and leave him. I can’t allow him to be heartbroken again. You have no idea how hard I to pull him out of the last one.” 

 

“Is that why he likes you so much?” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You can’t be that stupid, Stark,” Loki leaned in closely. “Banner follows you around the school like a lost pup. You keep pulling his chain. We see it. We’ve also seen a change.” 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, “First of all, Bruce is not my puppy. Second of all, what the fuck are you talking about?” 

 

“Banners found someone else to follow,” Loki sneered. “And your pissed off about it. You miss having Bruce at your side. Following you.” 

 

Tony stared. Star struck. Then he laughed and somewhat cried, “Are you fucking serious? I love Bruce like a brother! I’m scared of someone coming in and fucking up his life.” 

 

Loki moved back an inch when he realized Stark was actually crying. 

 

“Do you know how hard it’s been for him? I’m trying to help and I just...I’m worried. I’m so worried.” He wipes at his eyes. “Bruce has been my friend for years and if he gets hurt again...I thought the guy was you. The person he was seeing, but I know it’s not. No offense, but you and Bruce don’t seem compatible.”

 

“You care for him. You really do?” Loki was lost for words. “I...I didn’t think you did.”

 

“You thought I was a shitty asshole?” Tony turned away. “To a degree I am. I knew Bruce had feelings for me. I knew he wanted something more than just a friendship, but that’s all I could give him.” 

 

Bruce was blinded. He had taken Tony’s kindness and care for love and romance. Even though Tony didn’t feel the same, he refused to leave his friend in a time of need. 

 

“I think he’s gotten himself into trouble,” Stark whispered. His eyes were bloodshot by now. “He met a guy online who turned out to be a creep then he met some other guy in the pub”

 

Loki shrugged, not seeing the problem, “And?”

 

“He said somethings to Bruce and made him lash out,” Tony bowed his head. “Bruce called me and he was crying and he thought he killed the guy, but the man was an asshole. I think Bruce went back to him. I don’t know. He hasn’t been talking to me.” 

 

“That’s horrible.” The words slipped before Loki had time to control them. 

 

He knew Banner was a monster when pushed to his limits. What the hell could the man have said? How the fuck could the man live after a beating from the monster? 

 

“It’s all my fault,” Tony shook his head. “I was the one who made the dating profile and now Bruce is out there trying to prove that he has a dating life. I should have minded my own business.”

 

“Should have,” Loki agreed. “Now What are you going to do?” 

 

“Bruce is a grown man and makes his own relationships,” Tony wiped his face with his hand. “I don’t want to interfere anymore, but I’ve got to warn him.” 

 

“Uh, Tony…” came a voice from behind. 

 

Both Loki and Tony turned around. It was Steve Rogers the awkward art teacher and veteran. 

 

“Yeah, Steve?” Tony asked. His voice was a little clipped. “It’s not really a good time. What do you need?” 

 

“I was wondering…” he bit his lip. “If it isn’t too much to ask...would you like to dance with me?” 

 

“I..” Tony sighed. “Sure.” 

 

Stark gave a wave goodbye to Loki who now sat in the corner of the bar alone. Thinking quietly to himself as he nursed his drink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Time is what we need.  _

 

“I think you’d look lovely in purple,” Thor kissed up Bruce’s stomach. “It’s a beautiful color for such a beautiful man.”

 

“You really want me to wear that?” Bruce scoffed. His hands entangled themselves in Thor’s hair, leading the larger man to his lower half. “I don’t know Thor. It’s not really my style.”

 

“You haven’t tried it yet,” Thor blew kisses along his abdomen. “You don’t know. I will surely love it.” 

 

Bruce closed his eyes, “Sure. Whatever.”

 

“You are something Banner,” Thor whispered. 

 

Bruce swallowed. Thor had really changed after their first time, but now it was extreme. Thor whispered and gave soft caresses as if Bruce actually meant something to him. 

 

And Bruce was beginning to believe it. 

 

On the other side of the coin, Thor was loving every moment he could with Bruce. He loved listening to him prattle in about a new experiment in the lab- he sounded just like Jane and Thor missed it. He missed everything about her. 

 

But Bruce wasn’t Jane. Not physically either. But Thor could enjoy him just like enjoyed her. 

 

“Do you like that?” Thor asked, his fingers pressing against Bruce’s insides. “You look magnificent.”

 

He didn’t need to lie. Bruce was a masterpiece. 

 

“T-Thor,” Bruce crooned. “I was wondering if you’d like to...to go out.” 

 

“Where?” Thor asked, biting his thigh. “Do you have any place in mind?” He grinned when he heard Bruce cry. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

 

“I don’t know. Is there any place you have in mind?” Bruce desperately wanted come. He forced himself to calm down. “I just wanna spend time with you.”

 

Oh.

 

Thor smiled, “Whatever you want.” 

  
  
  
  


_ “I think I’ll try the color purple,” Bruce kissed Thor. “Since you are so fond of it.” _

 

The next day, Bruce headed to work with a purple shirt. His smile was brighter than before and everyone could see it. 

 

“Brucie!” Tony cried, wrapping his arms around the man. “I missed you so much! And-“ he blinked as he pulled away from the man. “You wearing purple? It looks so cute!”

 

Bruce rubbed his hands together nervously, “Thanks Tony. Someone picked it out for me.” 

 

“You look good,” Tony smiled. His pretty warm eyes made something flutter in Bruce’s gut. “Would you come over to my place later?” 

 

“For what?” Bruce asked on automatic. “Who else will be there?” 

 

“Just us,” Tony batted his lashes. “Like old times. Star Trek and that vegan mush you always make.” 

 

Bruce paused. He did miss those days. 

 

“I...I don’t know.” Bruce shoulders fell. 

 

Starks smile tightened, “Another date?”

 

“Yeah,” Banner kept his eyes on the floor. “Something like that. I told them we’ll go out. I’m sorry Tony.” 

 

Tony nodded, “It’s fine. I’m glad you are dating again.” 

 

Cue Steve to walk in and swoop Tony away. 

 

“Dr. Banner,” He nodded at Bruce then turned to Tony, “Hello Dr. Stark. Would you mind helping me? I’ve got a computer problem and you know I’m not so good with tech.” 

 

“Of course Steve,” Tony winked flirtatiously. “Anything for you.” 

 

That guy twisting feeling came back as Bruce watched them leave. Thor had been right. Tony wanted someone young and as vibrant himself. He didn’t want someone like Bruce. Even though they were perfect in the lab together and as friends, it didn’t mean they’d be the perfect couple. However, that didn’t stop Bruce from dreaming. 

 

Or being envious. 

  
  
  
  


The entire day until lunch had been unsatisfactory. He taught, he asked questions, gave quizzes, the usual. It was until his break that he received a text from an unknown number. The same one that sent the flowers. 

 

_ Unknown: I miss you in my bed.  _

_ Unknown: On your hands and knees.  _

 

Bruce nearly spat out his lunch if it weren’t for Tony sitting across from him. 

 

_ Unknown: You looked so beautiful. I just want to spread you open again.  _

_ Unknown: I bet you’re still slick.  _

 

“Oh my god,” Bruce temporarily turned off his phone. That was Thor. Dear god, it was Thor who sent the flowers then. “This can not be happening.” 

 

Tony stopped picking at his salad to look at his friend, “What’s wrong?” 

 

Another messages popped to life on the dark screen. 

 

_ Unknown: Cmon twink. Tell me.  _

 

Bruce had nearly screamed and would have if it weren’t for his aching dick. He was so embarrassed and Tony was so concerned. Wow, thanks Thor. 

 

_ Unknown: I’m so ready for our date tonight. I’ll show you a real good time.  _

 

“Bruce? You’re turning red.” Tony backed away a little. “And looking at your phone. What’s wrong? Is it something about your date?”

 

“It’s fine.” Bruce swallowed the knob in his throat. “I’m fine. Everything is okay.” 

 

_ Unknown: You’re such a cum slut. You know. You love swallowing it and smearing it on your body. Such a whore.  _

 

Bruce’s breath hitched. He really hated Thor. 

 

“I have to go,” Bruce stood abruptly before walking (running) to his empty classroom and locking the door behind him. “Fuck.” 

 

He dialed the number. 

 

“Aye,” Thor answered. “If it isn’t my beloved.” 

 

“Why are you texting me stuff like that! I’m at work!” Bruce wanted to shout, but he knew nosey teachers lurked everywhere. “I can be fired for that sort of stuff Thor. You just can’t do that.” 

 

“Ah, yes, I know,” Thor grunted. “Just trying to get a rise out of you.” 

 

There’s an odd noise going on the background. Bruce listened closer and blushed to to the tip of his ears to the tip of his toes. 

 

“Are you…” Bruce whispered. “Are you seriously jacking off right now?” 

 

“Yes,” Thor answered with a huff. “Now keep talking. Put that pretty voice to use.” 

 

“I’m at work,” Bruce pleaded. “I’m not doing this with you.” 

 

“Then why haven’t you hung up?” Thor chuckled deeply. His voice sounded like sex. “Bet you like the idea of me in my room jacking off to you. It feels good. You’re on break right now, aren’t you?” 

 

“How did you know that?” 

 

“You talk more than you think after sex,” Thor basically knew his entire schedule. “I’m squeezing myself. It doesn’t compare to you.”

 

“Thor,” Bruce was getting hot and bothered. “No. Don’t start. I can’t.” 

 

“I can’t wait till tonight,” Thor mewled. “Fuck. Talk to me.”

 

Bruce’s hand twitched toward the bulge in his slacks. He couldn’t. 

 

“You called me a cum slut.” Bruce huffed. “Go fuck yourself.”

 

And like that, Bruce Banner hung up the phone. A message appeared seconds later. 

 

_ Unknown: You’re so hot when your angry. I came.  _

 

Bruce tried to feel disgusted, but he was oddly pleased.

 

He texted back:  _ You are disgusting.  _

 

Thor replied:  _ You love it. _

 

Bruce sighed. Dammit Thor. He had a class in ten minutes. 

 

With confidence Bruce typed:  _ I can’t wait till tonight either.  _

 

Seconds passed. 

 

_ Unknown: You’re making promises? _

 

Bruce didn’t have time to respond. Someone was trying to get into his classroom. 

 

“Bruce? What are you doing in there?” Tony's voice made the man stand up straight. “Are you okay? Are you...angry at something?” 

 

Quickly, Bruce opened the door, “Sorry Tony. It was a phone call. I couldn’t avoid it.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Tony asked. “You know if anything were wrong, you could always tell me.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Bruce turned away so Tony couldn’t see his face. “It was just…my friend...the date.” 

 

“Oh.” Tony eyed him. “Did they cancel on you?” 

 

Bruce shook his head, blushing, “No. They, uhm, were telling me how excited they were…” He fiddled with hem of his purple shirt that Thor bought him. “It wasn’t anything to cause me to...You know. Flash out.” 

 

With a sigh, Tony placed his hand on. Bruce’s shoulder, “Are you sure about this?” 

 

“What?” Bruce flinched away. “About what?” 

 

Tony made a small whine in the back of his throat, “This. Dating.” 

 

“I-“ Bruce looked down. He was sure about dating. He didn’t mind finding someone. Hell, he loved the idea of settling down, but it wasn’t really dating with Thor. They were just fuck buddies turned friends. Looking at Tony though, Bruce would give up everything just for one date with the Stark. So yes, he was sure about dating. “I am ready to date again.” 

 

Tony appeared defeated, “Alright. Just, be honest with me...It’s with that guy we met in the pub. Isn’t it?” 

 

It took Bruce a minute to backtrack. Tony had met Thor in the pub for the first time and Bruce had never explained that the creep from the dating profile was the same creep from the pub. He thought he did, but he had been so distracted lately that he must have forgot.

 

“He made you angry,” Tony whispered. “You lashed out because of him. Are you sure you want to try something serious with him? What if it happens again and he isn’t so lucky?”

 

Bruce avoided eye contact, “A lot of things make me mad. People make me angry every day, but I’ve learned to somewhat control myself.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Tony gave up, “Alright. Alright. I’m done questioning your lovelife. I’m going to go prep the lab before the class comes in. I’ll see you later.” 

 

“See you,” Bruce waved. “Thank you for caring, Tony.”

 

Tony nodded. He paused at the door, “I will always care about you.” 

 

And he left. 

 

Bruce heard his heart cry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Tony?”  _

 

Stark looked up from his desk. Oh, great. It’s Steve. Usually, he’d enjoy a visit from the macho artist, but today he really didn’t want to be bothered. 

 

“Yeah, Steve?” Tony sighed. “What’s up?” 

 

Steve stood awkwardly. Sort of like how Bruce used to when he was flustered and embarrassed. 

 

_ Oh, come on.  _ Tony rolled his eyes, “Steve would you like to go on a date with me this evening?” 

 

Steve jerked, “Really?!” 

 

“Yeah, just us,” Tony shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like that? I would.” 

 

“You mean dating right? Together? Hold hands and-and kiss? You wouldn’t mind if I kissed you?” 

 

“Not at all.” 

 

Stark nearly pissed himself when Steve charged across the room, grabbed him the collar of his shirt, and yanked him from his desk. Tony was about to beg for his life when soft lips plummeted on top of his own. 

 

“I wanted to do that for so long,” Steve whimpered. He kissed Tony again before pulling away. “I can’t wait till our date. Tonight. I’ll pick you up.” 

 

Tony sat back, “Yeah. Okay.” 

 

He was totally kissed out. He had no idea Rogers could even kiss like that. The man seemed so uptight. Jesus, that was...that was hot. Tony was sure as shit that Steve wasn’t as innocent as he seemed now. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Steve leaned down. Gently, this time, he brought his lips to Tony’s. He pulled back with a smile on his face. “I can’t enough of that.” 

 

Dazed, Tony nodded. 

 

“I can’t believe you asked me out,” Steve smiled. “I was afraid you didn’t like me. I had a crush on you the moment I transferred. You have no idea.” 

 

“Can you kiss me again?” Tony asked, placing a hand on Steve’s pecks. “And shove me against the desk- Oh! Yeah, just like that.” 

 

Steve had done what Tony asked and grinned at the Doctor’s response. Tony was so good. So responsive when they kissed. 

 

“Seven?” Tony asked. “For the time.”

 

Steve answered, biting on Tony’s lip, “Seven.” 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Ravishing. As always.”  _

 

Thor chuckled, “You look beautiful.” 

 

“So do you,” Bruce blushed when Thor took his hand and kissed it. “Are you ready to go?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Before they could reach the door, Thor pulled Bruce into a strange, invigorating kiss that left them both out of breath and dazed. 

 

Bruce looked up at the smiling blonde and for a moment he thought,  _ I could fall in love with him.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on another Thor/Bruce fic soon called Beauty and The Beast and will be publishing the first chapter!! It’s less sex and more plot...
> 
> But before that happens, how did I do this time? Give me feedback people! I thrive on it! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Remember to comment! I’ll try to reply as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end....I love my readers, all of you are so sweet. If you want more Thorbruce, I’ve made a new story called Amnesiac. 
> 
> Oh, it’s been so wonderful writing this. I love you guys and hope you love this ending 
> 
> Because you probably won’t. 
> 
> Or maybe you will.

_ It’s funny how it all ends.  _

 

“Banner? What are you doing here alone?” 

 

Bruce turned around to see Loki dressed in his finest black suit and green tie. If anyone could make the look work, it was Loki. 

 

“I’m actually here with someone,” Bruce smiled. “He’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

“A date?” Loki grinned. “Is this the same one you knocked unconscious?” 

 

Bruce blushed, “Yeah. Him.” 

 

“I always wondered what sort of idiot could survive the Hulk,” Loki teases, but he looks around in search of the strangers he’s never seen. “Stark has been so worried about you-“ Loki paused. An ill-fitting smile graced his face. “Speak of the devil.” 

 

Bruce looked behind them- toward the entrance of the restaurant. 

 

It’s Steve and Tony. 

 

“Oh god,” Bruce cringed. He couldn’t be here right now. He cowered in his seat, “Why this place? Of all the restaurants they could have chose.” 

 

And why did Thor have to go to the bathroom! 

 

“Bruce!” Tony’s squeal pierced the ears of all the restaurant occupants. He crossed the floor in seconds and realized who the man standing next to Bruce was. Tony mentally took a step back, “Loki? What the hell are you doing here with Bruce?” 

 

“Dr. Banner, Mr. Laufeyson,” Steve greeted when caught up to Tony. “Are you two here in enjoying the night too?” 

 

Loki tried his hardest not to roll his eyes while Bruce stuttered and sweated. 

 

“We aren’t together!” Bruce managed to say. He could see that look on Tony’s face. The one where Tony’s overthinking everything. “It’s just a misunderstanding. I’m here with someone else.” 

 

“Oh really?” Tony crossed his arms. He wasn’t convinced. 

 

Steve tapped him on the shoulder, “We should be taking our seats Tony.” 

 

“They are reserved,” Tony scoffed. He stared at Bruce. “Loki, Bruce? Loki?” 

 

Loki stood back, hand on chest, obviously offended, “What is that suppose to mean Stark? Like you are any better.” He snorted. “And for your information, I’m on a date of my own. Not with Bruce.” 

 

“Then where’s your boyfriend?” Tony turned to Bruce. “Don’t tell me he ditched you. Or didn’t show up.” 

 

“I’ll kill him for you if that’s the case,” Loki crossed his arms too. “Does he have a name?” 

 

“Guys, can you please stop?” Bruce begged. He looked at Steve who was just as lost as he was. “My date will be back in a second.” 

 

Loki hummed, “If you say so—“

 

“Laufeyson.” 

 

Bruce was about to thank god for Thor’s arrival, but his prayers were cut short when he saw the way Thor stared at Loki. And the moment Loki whipped around and  _ glared  _ at Thor, Bruce stomach had flipped.

 

“Odinson,” Loki sneered. “What are you doing here? Trying to bang your way through the city again?” 

 

Tony gasped, “Holy shit. It’s the guy from the pub.” 

 

Bruce began to shake.  _ no. No. No. No.  _

 

“You still have a stick up your ass,” Thor snapped. “Same as always.” 

 

Bruce looked between Loki and Thor. Had they been an item? Thor said he was into smart, dark haired, and witty people. Loki was perfect for that role... _ Oh God. No! _

 

“Brucie?” Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

 

There were tears. Bruce was ashamed of himself for crying in public. He just couldn’t believe the fuckery. The man he had a crush on, Stark, and his new Beau Rogers just happened to appear at the same restaurant where his date Thor and Thor’s provable ex Loki were dining. And now Bruce was too caught up in his feeling to think straight. 

 

“Look what you fucking did,” Loki spat at Thor. “You made him cry!” 

 

“I didn’t!” Thor wanted to strangle Loki and tear Starks hand off his date. “Bruce. What is the matter?” 

 

All Bruce wanted was a date. A good date and maybe good sex afterward. That would have been amazing. Just like all his time with Thor and now it was all ruined. He just wanted to leave and hide forever. 

 

“I have to go,” Bruce stood. He knocked over his chair and spewed apologies to the furniture. “I can’t be here right now.” 

 

“Dr. Banner?” Steve asked, concerned. Bruce had forgotten the man was even there for a second. “Do you need help?”

 

“Oh my god,” Loki said as he just caught on. He turned to Thor, “Your on a date with him! You’re the guy from the pub! You are the one he’s been seeing!” 

 

“Shut it Loki!” Thor growled. “I never asked for your opinion on my lovelife and I won’t start now.” 

 

Loki gaped, “You are such an idiot.” 

 

Tony looked between them, “You guys know each other?”

 

“Bruce,” Thor tried to reach for his date. “Are you alright?”

 

“Don’t touch me!” Bruce moved away. He could feel a heat on his neck, a growing irritation. “Please. Everyone can you move? I don’t...I’m trying to calm down.” 

 

Tony took charge, “You heard him!” He pointedly glared at Thor and Loki. “Point Break and Spellcaster need to move it.” 

 

“I’m about to lash,” Bruce sobbed. He could feel his sanity slip from his reigns. “Tony, I need to get out of here.” 

 

“With pleasure,” Tony latched onto Bruce. “Steve and I will take you home.” 

 

“Excuse me,” Thor glared at Tony. “He’s my date. I’ll be the one taking him home.” 

 

Before Thor could get closer, Steve stepped in front of him and glared. It’s the one of a kind Fight Me™ glares that were used during conferences or faculty meetings that would get out of hand. 

 

“Sir,” Steve used his commanding tone. It’s the same he used in the army. “I need you to back away. Your date is in distress and it’s best if you followed his orders.”

 

Tony just wanted to kiss Steve at that moment. 

 

“Thanks babe,” Tony winked. Like a switch, his attention turned to Bruce, “Don’t worry. I got you. I’m gonna take you home and take care of you.” 

 

Steve kept blocking Thor from rounding on Bruce and Loki (tired of the fuckery) grabbed Thor by the back of his shirt and hauled him away. It was surprising to see how strong Loki was to carry a man three times his size. 

 

“I just want to go home,” Bruce cried as Tony led him out of the restaurant. “I never want to show my face again. I...Oh my god, I made a scene. I can never go back to that restaurant again.” 

 

“Everything will be fine, Dr. Banner,” Steve assured him. “I promise you that no one saw what we did. And if it matters to you, I’ll never speak about it outside of my car.” 

 

Bruce clutched onto Tony as they sat in the back of Steve’s chevy, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I’m think I’m going to pass out.” He inhaled, bringing his nose into Tony’s neck. “I'm so embarrassed. Tony, I made a fool of myself.”

 

“You didn’t,” Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce’s middle. “It was our fault. We crowded you…” 

 

“Tony,” Bruce whispered. He could smell him, he was so near and so real. Bruce slicked his lips with tongue and brought Tony closer. “I’m sorry for ruining your date.”

 

“My fault,” Tony waved it off. “I saw you with Loki and I...I sort of lost it for a second. I was being...petty. Really petty because I thought you were on a date with Loki. Fuck, that sounds terrible coming from my mouth.” 

 

Throughout all the turmoil, Bruce found himself chuckling, “You thought I was dating Loki?” 

 

“Ugh, don’t laugh at me!” Tony threw his head back and laughed. “Have you not seen the google eyes gives you?! Cmon, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” 

 

Steve cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to break up a good moment, but where do I go?” 

 

Shit, Both Tony and Bruce broke away. They had forgotten that Steve was even in the car, let alone driving. 

  
  
  


_ “What the hell!”  _

 

Thor yelled as he was dragged away from his date, “What the hell Loki? Why do you always have to come along and ruin my plans?” 

 

“Oh, and sort of plans praytell?” Loki cocked his head to his side. “Fuck him and leave him like you do to all your little fans?”

 

“Why are you so interested?” Thor scowled. “You never were so invested in my love life before.” 

 

“It’s not love!” Loki pointed a finger in his brothers chest. “And why I’m so invested? Thor, I work at the same university as he does! I know him! And you aren’t worth any of his time!” 

 

Thor glared hardened. He grabbed his brother by his tie and spat, “Loki. I swear to god if you tell me that you have a crush on him, I will fucking kill you.” 

 

“Get off of me you oaf!” Loki slapped his hand away. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!” 

 

“Did you fuck him?” Thor had pulled them into the empty restroom. “Did you?!”

 

It was horrible to even imagine. His brother and his beloved Bruce Banner entangled in each other’s arms. It made his blood boil in ways he never knew imaginable. 

 

Loki smirked, “I might have flirted with him. Maybe even got him a little hot and bothered.” 

 

That’s all it took for Thor to slam his brother against the wall. He could kill Loki then and there if he really wanted to, but he couldn’t. He never could hurt Loki the way he wanted to. 

 

“For god sakes,” Loki pushed the behemoth off him. “I didn’t! I didn’t sleep with him! Lay off!” 

 

“Don’t play like that!” Thor shouted. He felt like a teenager again. “Stop it Loki!” 

 

“What is with all the shouting?” A man appeared. He’s got brown hair, facial hair, and he looked almost like the guy that took Bruce away except this man has cheekbones made to cut steel. “People are getting worried.” 

 

“Stephen,” Loki greeted, pushing his oaf of a brother out of his way so he could embrace the other. “I was just having a little chat with this imbecile.” 

 

The Stephen fellow gave Thor a once-over, “You must be Loki’s brother.” 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Thor looked him up and down. 

 

Stephen smirked, “I am Doctor Stephen Strange. A neurosurgeon and your brother’s boyfriend. I suppose you wouldn’t have known that since we’ve never met.” 

 

“Stephen is a big fan of Banner’s work,” Loki wrapped his arm with Stephen’s. “I’ve been trying to get them to meet without it seeming like a set-up. You know, something natural.” 

 

“I take it you know who Bruce Banner is?” Strange asked, eyeing the blonde. “Or do I have to explain?” 

 

“I know exactly you Bruce is!” Thor wanted to deck them both. “For your information!” 

 

Loki turned to his boyfriend, “My slobbish brother has been sleeping with Banner it seems.” 

 

Strange choked on air, “What?! Bruce would never! He’s sophisticated and-“ 

 

“I know, I know,” Loki shook his head. “But even the smartest fall for my brothers charm. Did I tell you that he dated Dr. Jane Foster?” 

 

“Really?!” Stephen gasped. 

 

Thor felt his gut twist at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. 

 

“Excuse me,” Thor interrupted. “I need to get to Bruce before he loses his mind.”

 

Loki stopped him, “He’s in good hands. Stark will take care of him.” 

 

“Stark?” Thor repeated, acid dripping in his tone. “Is that the bastard’s name?”

 

“No need to be so rude,” Loki scowled.

 

“I’m not going to stand here while that frilly dick thinks he’s going to take my boyfriend away from me!” Thor shouted without a thought. “It’s all your fault, isn’t it? I bet you set us up somehow!” 

 

Stephen frowned, “Loki is innocent like the other. We had no idea anyone we knew would show up to this restaurant.”

 

“Stephen and I were on a date,” Loki glared. “I saw Bruce sitting alone and thought the worst.” 

 

Loki thought something was wrong. Ever since his talk with Stark at the club, Loki has been concerned with Banner. Seeing him alone at that table, Loki believed the man had been stood-up or worse,  _ ditched _ . Loki had excused himself from his own date to cheer up that lad. 

 

Then Stark and Rogers had walked in and it all escalated. 

 

“So,” Stephen batted his eyes coyly. “Banner is your boyfriend?” 

 

Thor felt a flush of heat then anger yet again. “You can’t have him.” 

 

“Not everyone is after Bruce,” Loki tooted up his nose. “Plus, Stephen has me.” 

 

Thor growled. He wanted to leave, find Bruce, and beat the snot out of anyone in his path. However, because that anyone happened to be Loki and his stuck up boyfriend, Thor was completely defenseless. He could never hurt his brother. Not even when his brother hurts him. 

 

“Stark isn’t going to sleep with, you buffoon,” Loki made a face. “Jesus, everybody doesn’t think like you do.” 

 

“What happened?” Strange asked. “All I saw was Banner being whisked away.” 

 

Loki sighed and shrugged, “He freaked out. You know he has episodes now and then.”

 

“I heard about that,” Strange eyebrows rose. “I just thought they meant seizures and such.” 

 

Thor had enough, “Move. I’m going home.” 

 

Everyone was still lost on what happened. Especially Thor. He had no idea what anyone had said before he had arrived. The blame had fallen on Loki- naturally, of course, since his brother had deliberately sabotaged him before. Then, the blame traveled to that bastard Stark. 

 

Thor simmered in anger. 

 

It was that fucker Banner had a crush on. The same one they had met in the club- the one who was grinding all over  _ his  _ Bruce. It had to have been that bastards fault his date went so left.

 

Oh, Stark would get what was coming. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Are you sure?”  _

 

Steve bit his lip. Of course, Tony would like to spend time with Bruce after a disastrous event like that date. Banner needed all the support he could get. Steve had no right to feel jealous. 

 

“I am,” Tony kissed Steve goodnight. “Don’t worry about it. Bruce and I have been friends for years. I know how to cheer him up.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Steve nodded before giving his date one last kiss. “Maybe we can reschedule for another night?”

 

“Sounds lovely,” Tony smiled. “Goodnight Steve.” 

 

“Goodnight Tony.” 

 

And the door to Bruce’s apartment shut. Silently, Tony tiptoed to the couch where Bruce sullenly laid. 

 

“Hey big guy,” Tony raked a hand through Bruce’s curls. “Are you feeling any better?” 

 

He mumbled something then turned away. 

 

“Bruce?”

 

“I said I’m sorry for ruining your date,” Bruce sniffed. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Tony’s hand ran down his back in circles. “Nobody’s fault here. All that matters is that you’re okay.” 

 

Bruce groaned, “That’s the problem. I’m not okay.” 

 

“What happened back there?” Tony was taking a leap with the question, but he needed to know the answer to understand Bruce’s pains. “Why did you freak out?” 

 

“Loki was already being nosey and then you showed up with Steve and it felt weird to have my friends at the restaurant I’m taking my date to and then there was the confusion. And..and…”

 

“And-?” Tony thought that was all. 

 

Bruce bit his bottom lip, he was seconds from sobbing, “Thor knew Loki.” 

 

Tony rose a brow, “Pardon?” 

 

“Thor told me he had a type,” Bruce closed his eyes. “Smart, witty, and dark-haired. Just so happened, they knew each other.” 

 

Tony’s eyes widened, “ _ Shit _ , you think they slept together?” 

 

“Probably. Thor would sleep with anything that walked.” It sounded horrible coming from his mouth. “It doesn’t matter anyway now. I’ll never see him again.” 

 

Bruce felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Sleep was better than letting the hulk out any day. 

 

“It’s gonna be alright,” Tony cooed. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It’s shitty.  _

 

Bruce went to work the next morning, Tony tugging on his arm, prattling about some article about Dr. Strange to lighten the mood. Bruce had heard of him before, but the man himself was a bit of an ass from interviews. Bruce may love intelligence, but being a snob was such a turn off. 

 

“Dr. Banner,” Loki approached. He had bags under his eyes and his face seemed pinker. “I came to apologize.” 

 

Tony gaped, “Holy shit. I never thought I’d hear those words come from your mouth.” 

 

“Har, Har,” Loki mocked. “Very funny Stark, but this apology isn’t from me. It’s from my stupid brother. Look, he’s an idiot and he really is stupid because he doesn’t know what he did last night to make you panic. He is very sorry and won’t stop babbling to me about how is going to kill the Stark-bastard.” 

 

“Brother?” Bruce blinked. His gut curled,  _ oh gods _ , “What are you talking about?” 

 

Tony pulled off of Bruce’s arm, his face shown that he’s come to the same conclusion as Bruce, “Do you mean..?” 

 

“What?” Loki looked between the two. “I’m talking about Thor! Who else would I be talking about?” 

 

“Thor is your brother?!” Bruce shouted. He couldn’t believe. There was no way… “You don’t look alike! You have different last names!” 

 

Loki turned to him, offended, “There is such thing called  _ adoption _ .” 

 

And then it made sense. Thor had been talking about visiting a brother and Loki once had mentioned a brother coming to visit and...oh. Bruce felt like an idiot. 

 

“So you and Thor never dated?” Tony asked to clarify. “Holy fuck. I can’t believe that guy is your brother. 

 

Loki guffawed, “He is my brother! I would never, especially with him!” 

 

“I have to apologize,” Bruce spoke softly. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Jesus, Tony, I thought...I have to apologize to him.” 

 

“For what?” Loki asked. “After what I heard? You should find someone else. I mean, he angered you enough to knock him out.” 

 

“He told you?!” Bruce cried out. He was so embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to!” 

 

“He didn’t tell me,” Loki pointedly glared at Tony. “Stark did. Thor confirmed after blaring my ear off about killing him.” He nodded at Tony. “For taking away his date. Please. For your life, tell me you guys aren’t sleeping with each other. My brother is awfully jealous.” 

 

“We aren’t,” Tony said in all seriousness. “I’m dating Steve. Thor can have Bruce all he wants as long as Bruce agrees.” 

 

There’s a laugh behind them, “I am glad you see things my way.” 

 

Tony and Bruce jumped. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?!” Tony screamed, attracting the attention of a few students. “You are a creep! Jesus!” 

 

Thor glowered at him, “Shut it, Stark.” 

 

“Thor?” Bruce blushed prettily. “I’m so sorry about last night. I had no idea that Loki was your brother.” 

 

“I think we all should have known actually,” Tony said thoughtfully. “He’s names after Thor the Norse god of thunder and Loki is named after Loki the Norse god of mischief. We all should have seen the ‘ _ coincidence _ ’.” 

 

“Tony,” Bruce gently shooed him away. “I’d like to speak to Thor...in private.” 

 

“Suit yourself,” Tony grabbed Loki by the wrist. “C'mon Loki, you’re gonna help me find Steve.” 

 

Reluctantly, Loki allowed himself to be dragged away. 

 

“How about we go to my classroom?” Bruce said and before Thor could a word in edgewise, Bruce was already leading him to his room. “This is much better.”

 

He locked the door and closed the blinds. 

 

“Bruce,” Thor murmured softly. “We...I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“It’s all just a game,” Bruce said, there was something sour in his smile. “You’re going to leave soon. Right?” 

 

“I thought it was.” 

 

Bruce hesitated, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, I’m not so sure that it’s a game anymore.” Thor stepped in front of him. Too close. “Not when my feelings are so real.” 

 

They kissed. Soft. Gentle. 

 

“I haven’t felt so alive in months,” Thor mumbled as he pulled away. “I want you. So much. I can’t bear being without you. I haven’t been so  _ alive _ .” 

 

“I feel the same,” Bruce tipped on his toes to kiss him again. “Being with you, it’s like a sinful heaven. I want you too. I can’t help it.” 

 

Bruce doesn’t know how it happened, but there was pushed up against his desk, making out with a man he’d met online. And he was happy about it. 

 

“ _ Yes, yes, yes, _ ” Bruce panted as he felt Thor’s hand unbuckle his slacks. “Thor!  _ Oh.  _ Oh, babe, wait. Not here. Not. School. We can’t.” 

 

“You are driving me wild,” Thor grimaced, stopping himself from going further. “Fuck. Marry me. We can go to England. You can teach at Cambridge. They’d love you. I have a literal castle. Seriously. A big castle and we can adopt kids and maybe a dog-“

 

“That sounds so sweet Thor,” Bruce kissed him. “But...But I don’t think I can.” 

 

“Then,” Thor pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “I’ll stay here. With you.” 

 

“What about surfing?” Bruce asked. “You just can’t quit.” 

 

“You may not know this Banner,” Thor grinned. “But I am more than good looks and surfing. For your information, I have a degree in Marine Biology.” He added slyly, “From Cambridge.” 

 

Bruce was taken back, “...How?” 

 

“I should feel offended,” Thor chuckled. “Loki and I come from a very wealthy family...the Royal kind….” 

 

Bruce gaped, “You...but...what?” 

 

“My family is sort of related to the Norwegian Royals,” Thor said, kissing the tip of Bruce’s nose. “I’ll tell you about that later, right now, I just want to love you.” 

  
  
  


_ Life is sort of funny.  _

 

Two weeks later, everything seemed normal...and happier. 

 

“Did you know that Loki is dating Stephen Strange?!” Tony asked over lunch one evening. “The Stephen Fucking Strange! I had no idea! How the hell did they even meet?!” 

 

Bruce shook his head, smiling, “Maybe on a dating site?” 

 

“Hey!” Tony pointed a fry at him. “It worked out for you!” 

 

Bruce couldn’t deny it, “I’m happy it did.” 

 

He was head over heels for Thor Odinson. They were in love and it made Bruce feel complete. It made him happier and brighter and he enjoyed waking up in the morning just to see Thor beside him. 

 

Now, he could say that he was truly never alone. 

 

Not with Thor by his side. 

 

“I’m in love with him,” Bruce admitted softly. “He’s wonderful.” 

 

“I’m glad you’ve found your happiness,” Tony smiled, chewing on the next fry. “And our boys seem to get along. Steve actually likes Thor.”

 

“It amazes me,” Bruce giggled. “Never would have thought they’d get on like they do.” 

 

“Sort of like us.” Tony drawled before checking his phone for any messages. “Almost.”

 

Just then, Bruce’s phone beeped. 

 

It was a text from Thor.

 

_ ZaddyDaddy: We never officially fucked in your classroom _ . 

 

Bruce sighed. He really loved this man. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I can’t believe all the positive feedback! I know I promised to publish Beauty and The Beast, but that story has been postponed.
> 
> BUT-! I have another thorbruce story called Amnesiac! Check it out and tell me if you like it! I personally like it more than the this one. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and you can still leave comments! I’m always gonna love reading them! You guys are the best!


End file.
